Must Have Been the Food
by Never-chan
Summary: «Bulma∙Goku» Bulma Briefs has been Goku's best friend ever since she could remember, she's also been a tad possesive. So when her parents take her on a trip, she brings Goku to keep girls away from him. Thing is, scottland loves him!
1. Default Chapter

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

**Must Have Been the Food**

_Prologue  
_  
By: Vampira, the damned

_-_

_-_

_Dragonball Z_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

00000

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_It was like a dream come true, well I mean like a wish cause I already have everything I want, money, beauty, friends, family- not to mention my Kawaii pup Pluto and of course there's Goku…_

_(Sighs) There isn't a day that goes by I'm not thinking of him. Son Goku; my best friend since we were three! Anyways he could never be interested in me, were just too close_

_Do you understand? I mean were best friends, we know each other inside out and the thought of Goku and me dating is well not really imaginable and besides it would be too weird, with the awkwardness as boyfriend and girlfriend and all_

_But hey I'm not complaining having Goku as my best friend is something every girl can only dream of, and he's a million times better than a boyfriend is (though don't tell Yamcha he would go bizurk!)_

_Right but enough about Goku, the real reason I'm so psyched is that Dad got tickets to Scotland! Can you believe it? And here's the best part, well the second best part, he's pulling me out of school for a MONTH- a whole friggin month just to go on this trip with him and mom and not only that but I get to bring a friend (Okay that was probably the best part)_

_And you can just guess whom I asked! That's right Goku and he said YES! At first I thought I would faint on the spot especially after he gave me one of his adorable smiles but then, get this - he hugged me, and it was MORE than a friendly hug (though I don't think he knew I knew :P) and he then said_

"_I can't wait to spend a whole month alone with you Bul-chan" ………_

_I think my heart just skipped a beat; just thinking about it gives me shivers all over. Goku and Me, Me and Goku! I love it oooooh Chichi is going to be so jealous! And about time too that bitch has practically been stalking Goku EVERYWHERE! She is **so** annoying it's NOT funny always throwing herself at Goku every chance she gets, bah she's worse than Yamcha and he's like the King of Clinginess!_

_Hmm… maybe I can set those two up and get them off my back. Anyways I g2g Mom's yelling at me to pack, something I **really** should do. _

_From the personal diary of Bulma Briefs_

_-_

Monday,

How she hated that day with a passion! And for all those un-educated people out there, Monday is not only a horrible day of the week (and is 80 dreaded by the human population) but it also symbolic for the end of the weekend and to get off your lazy ass and back into school

So now, who was all with her when she said she hated Monday? (80 rises to 99.9)

Groaning a cerulean head popped out from under the covers to swat at the alarm clock that chirped annoyingly on the nightstand by the bed,

_-_

_Shut up you stupid thing_

"**_OH B-U-L-M-A_, get out of bed and don't pretend you can't hear me! We have an very important day ahead of us SO UP!"** screeched Mrs. Briefs from the other side of the door upon hearing her daughter's clock go off

Shutting her eyes tight Bulma Briefs, kicked off the blankets before hopping out of bed and ran to the bathroom before she could change her mind, only to stop in front of the body length mirror that took up half of one wall

There stood a tall lanky girl, she was pale but it most likely had to do with just waking up. She had shoulder length cerulean hair that usually was straight and perfect was now knotty and rough. Her pale blue eyes where smudged with sleep and she had dry pink lips

_Ha, aren't I a little beauty queen_

With a smirk she grabbed a towel out of the closet and leaned over the side of the tub to start the shower, then stripped of her fuzzy blue cloud pajama's and got in herself

She felt like scratching out her eyes as the cold water hit against her back full force causing a steady rhythm to occur – but sadly it was the only way to awake her senses. Shuddering she reached for the soap and began to clean herself free of sleep

_I really don't want to go to school…_

**-**

"BULMA HURRY UP ALREDY YOU FATHER LEFT FOR A MEETING AND I HAVE SHOPPING TO DO! KRISMA WILL TAKE YOU!"

Bah, blasted woman! Thought her shopping was more important than her own daughter

Though she would probably say the same about her mother 

"**BULMA?" **

Groaning she turned off the taps and reached for the towel "Yeah, whatever Mom just leave!"

She could have sworn she heard laughing on the other side of the door- _stupid woman_

With narrowed eyes just in the slightest, she reached for the door handle; if her mother wanted to just leave then she could do what ever she wanted! (Muhahaha Freedom to the people! - Minus parents)

And right now she wanted to walk around in a towel

With the satisfying thought in her mind she flung open the door only to come face to face (well rather face to chest, as he was 6'3 and she's 5'6) with a pair onyx coloured eyes

She blinked once

Twice

Three times, and…

"_**GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOKUUUUUUUUUUU!" **_

"HEY YA Bulma! Sup?"

- 

**SMACK**

"Owe- what did you do that for?" questioned the one and the only, dreamy Greek goddess of sexiness; Son Goku with a look of confusion on his face as he rubbed his sore cheek (which had a suspicious red hand print on the left side)

"HENTAI- GET OUT" yelled Bulma as she swatted him away; baling her tiny fists together to beat his chest before she gave one final push then slammed the door in his face

"What - Bulma? Hey open up I have to use the bathroom!" whined Goku as he pounded on the door and the girl sighed on the other side

Did she really like all of this?

"**Buuuuuuulma! I really have to go,"** complained Goku with desperation in his voice and a small smile traced the out line of her lips

Yes, yes she did 

"Oh Shut it Goku, and use the bathroom down the hall" yelled back Bulma and then there was silence, she snorted knowing that's where he probably was

Smirking she opened the door once again and headed into her walk in closet to get ready, before it hit her,

_Hey, what was Goku doing in my room anyways?_

(End)

**- **

Author's Rants

_A/N: Ha so there's the first chapter, what do you think? Wait don't tell me review then say so!_

**:DISCLAIMER: **I Don't own DBZ or Scotland

**- **

Life Notes: So I guess you all wondering whom the hell I am! Well maybe not all of you but I'll tell you anyways.

I am Vampira the Damned! Fear me, silly mortal! (Insert eerie music)

…And that's all your getting out of me

And this right here, the Author's Rants is my corner it's  by ME so bah (**sticks out tongue) **yes I act like a child for 147 years old:P right so this won't always be filled with rants, like today it's my introduction – this being my first fic and all, and besides mama always said first impressions are golden... should know my kindergarten still hates me and I don't even go to that school anymore (**shudders)**

Right, so some things you should know,

ONE, I hate school, teachers, homework and everything else in the world so if you give me grammar lessons I will personally kick some… butt

TWO, telling you now this **IS** a **Bulma/Goku** fic as I find there simply isn't enough out there in what the 29000 most likely more fics for DBZ/GT section, Bah! So all you Vegeta/Bulma fans B-E-W-A-R-E

(Insert evil laugh)

:P

And THREE, I am a free spirit, uncontrollable, insane child so expect the worse from me , and warning you now I'm not a very dedicated person so if there is any long, VERY long lapses in my updating take note I have not died I am just simply lazy- that and I do have a life out of the computer chair, I think

**Story Notes: **so taking that this is a Goku/Bulma fic (as I've said many times before) then you know right off the bat that this is also a AU'ish fic. Sigh Toie just couldn't make the two main characters get together (well Bulma was a main character at one point anyways…)

Anywho here's some helpful info on characters so far (which you will receive threw out the story)

_- _

Bulma Briefs; **Age 17** Bulma as you can see IS one of the main characters. She's every man's dream girl (when she isn't waking up) and it Goku's best friend. She's had a crush on him ever since she could remember_ but won't dare say_

Bulma as you can see IS one of the main characters. She's every man's dream girl (when she isn't waking up) and it Goku's best friend. She's had a crush on him ever since she could remember 

_Mr. Briefs;_ **Age 43 **Mr. Briefs is Bulma's dad. He's the owner of Capsule Corp. and is also a nutty professor except a whole lot bonier. He's not that important as he's always away on business trips or "surprise" meetings though all in all he tries to be there for Bulma and when he's not he spoils her with the allowance of his credit card (one of his many mistakes)

_Mrs. Briefs;_ **Age 39 **Mrs. Briefs is Bulma's ditzy mother who cares more about shopping then anything else, she doesn't appear a lot and isn't a whole lot important either but she's good for a laugh and Bulma practically despises the woman.

_Goku Son_; **Age 17 **Goku has ought to be the cutest male on campus he and everyone else whose 17 are in High school senior year and his best friend has been Bulma since they were kids. Though his looks might of changed to hot god of all gods (drool) he hasn't lost his innocent appearance and acts still very much like a child.

_Yamcha;_ **Age 17 **Yamcha had know Bulma since they were kids, they never used to get along but lately Yamcha had come to appreciate Bulma in a new light as in her woman side. He's clingy and possessive at times and –really- gets on Bulma's nerves. He and Chichi were subconsciously made for one another.

_Chichi;_ **Age 17 **Chichi is Goku's insane wannabe girlfriend, she has her own fan club after him and guess what she's the only member! Right- she's not really important other than the fact that she really ticks Bulma off with flirting with _her _Goku

_Pluto;_ **Age, 9 months: human years **Pluto is Bulma's dog, he's not important except for just being cute and lovable (isn't it disgusting?)

_Krisma;_ **Age 36 **Krisma is Bulma's bodyguard she used to work as a CIA agent but was fired due to her … bad attitude. Other than that she's not really important

**Message: **_Before you drink THINK!_ –Ha ha I find those commercials SO stupid, anyways every chapter I give out an important message or quote cause hey if I got all of your attention might as well make you learn SOMETHING

**Posted: **January 11, 2004 12:48 am

**-**

Vampira, the damned


	2. Trapped in a Cage

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

**Must Have Been the Food**

_Chapter 2: Trapped in a Cage  
_  
By: Vampira, the damned

_-_

_-_

_Dragonball Z_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

00000

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_Have you ever noticed how when most people talk they keep getting closer and closer to you? Until they're eventually right up in your face talking like a megaphone? And the worse part is they don't even notice it! I guess it's one of those mysteries of Mother Nature that we're never going to find out_

_Anyways the reason why I asked was because today in math class Yamcha (who sits in front of me) kept leaning closer and closer. It was so not fun, I could even see the newest pimple on his face it was GROSSI swear if I'm **ever** that close to anyone again I'll scream!_ _Yeah anyways the good part was Goku came and saved me! He's like my knight in shinning armor and I'm his beautiful princess … HA, I wish! No Chichi was all over him again sigh I swear, God is plotting against me…_

_-_ _From the personal diary of Bulma Briefs _

_-_

0000

School

Whoever was stupid enough to create the educational system much less the brick building that traps free souls of students in, better be rotting in hell right now

Really, what was its purpose? (Not speaking the obvious) but other than that it was a total drag. It destroys so much talent and wastes 6 hours of one's day. Six hours a day, 30 hours a week, 120 hours a month, 10 months of a year making you trapped for 5290 hours … so it might not seem like _that_ much. But you would think otherwise while wasting away in a wooden/steel desk, and besides that's only one year! Precious time that no one will ever get back in one's life.

And for what, seventeen years (if you went to collage) of underpaid pricks yelling at kids for homework assignments or to join them in detention or something corny like that. Ha they probably only did that to take there miserable life out on someone else for a change and what better way than to become a teacher

Hmm, I guess this should be a good time to note that I hate school, with a passion.

-

000

-

"Hey Bulma, are you okay?" asked Goku with that goofy smile of his that I just have to surrender too... how can he be so adorably cute and yet so incredibly sexy at the same time?

It's a wonder to me, but yet I don't really seem to mind.

Giving a beautiful smile, that usually make men swoon I stood by his side after stepping out of the car (Which was his pride and joy – trust me once you get him started he'll never shut up about it!)

"Oh yeah everything's fine, just thinking that we pay our taxes then why we should be stuck here all day" the smile I wore melted away in to a eerie dark scowl, while pointing a thumb to the brick building, well the very large brick building.

And how it not be? After all the parents board made this huge stink about needing a new high school! Bah, parents who needs them?

On top of the entrance (of the school) were the bright letters 'ORANGE STAR HIGH SCHOOL' – and then a painting of an orange

Who was the dork who put that there? Who thought that it would be funny to have a horribly bad pun on the school building why it was…

"GOKU!" screamed a loud high pitched voice that it could even make a banshee cower

"Er, hiya ChiChi – have you been here long?" asked Goku somewhat nervously and Bulma just glared

Ah yes, this would be the dork. ChiChi Ichimura, the most preppy-est, annoying, conniving, little bitch. A personal demon sent from hell by Satan himself

She was supposedly t he "perfect" teenage girl – bah! If they only knew…

Anyways, the bitch –er ChiChi, was head of the drama, science, art, cooking and technology club. And was co-captain to the drill team.

God, just looking at her made Bulma sick. – Prefect primed hair, manicured nails, perfect face (which she thought it looked like a egg) and that annoying sunshine-too-bright-where's-my-sunglasses-smile

-

"Hey Bulma" drawled ChiChi somewhat nastily that offended Bulma deeply as she narrowed her blue eyes at her

"Listen **_Chi-chan_**, why don't you leave Goku alone for a bit. I'm sure he's tired of your presence by now – I mean we still have to get to our lockers before the bell rings" said Bulma with feigned innocence as she glared daggers. ChiChi returning turning them with the same passionate hatred.

They probably would have stood like that all day if not the man of their affections (unknown to him) stepped in "You know Bulma's right ChiChi – we do have to get to our lockers. But I'll see you around, maybe we can have lunch together?" asked Goku kindly and the girl brightened

"Okay Goku-dearest, I made all your favourites anyways – maybe we ditch Bulma later you know" she said with an insufferable giggle and Bulma wanted to strangle the wench

**"EXCUSE ME I'M RIGHT HERE"**

"Oh, right" said ChiChi in a off-handed tone, though Bulma knew she wasn't the once bit sorry

Wrapping her arm possessively around Goku's she growled at ChiChi,

"So if you excuse us, Goku and I have to go – without you" hissed Bulma as she huffed and dragged the boy away as fast as she could. Before that bitch, I mean ChiChi could sink her claws into him

-

ChiChi just glared after the two before turning sharply on her heel and walking away. She'd show Bulma Briefs that she was a force not to be reckoned with!

Smiling in satisfactory she looked down at the badge on her uniform before shinning it so it gleamed in the hall light – the words 'Leader of the Son Goku fan Club' beamed proudly up at her

Yes, she would win…

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**(Scene cuts short as Bulma walks out hotly) **_

_-_

"_Excuse me, I believe this fic is about Goku and me- not ChiChi! You phony board of directors better not be cheating me out of my contract! Or I swear I will sue your –" _

_-_

_**(In board of directors office) **_

_-_

_Vampira: **fidgets nervously** Um, who was the idiot who gave Bulma a script?_

_**-**_

_**Crickets chirp** _

**-**

**-**

**-**

000

**-**

**(Back in DBZ land) **

**-**

"Gee, Bulma what's wrong with you she was just trying to be nice" said Goku as he opened his locker which as conveniently next to hers.

"Nice? That hoe was talking about me like I was trash – and I was there. Honestly Goku I don't know what you see in her she's just a dirty little – "

"BULMA! Don't finish that sentence! She's my friend and I would appreciate it if you at least were a little nicer" plead Goku and Bulma snorted

"Please, she just wants to sleep with you"

"BULMA!"

"Alright, I get it already. I'll be nicer but if she does anything to piss me off, and I mean **_anything_** then I won't hesitate to beat her puss-"

"BULMA!"

"What?" she asked quizzically and Goku shook his head as he slammed his door shut, a little too hard

"Oops"

Suddenly she couldn't help but smile, strangely Goku had always been strong. Even as a toddler, he was busting things faster than the pre-school teacher could fix them. And totally on accident – it was ironic really.

That a sweet gentle guy like Goku could have all that muscle packed under there.

Blushed and hid her head behind her locker door as she grabbed her own books, _Dirty thoughts Bulma – very bad_

Throwing on a casual tone she flashed the raven-haired man a smile.

"Gee, Goku this is what, like the eight door you've busted this year. Mr. Ryoma isn't gonna be too happy about this" she said with a small laugh and he flushed as he tried to replace it

"Bul-chan can't you help just this one time?" he pouted and she had to hold on to her locker for support. He really did make her weak in the knees – and just with a look too.

She was doomed, curse her stupid heart.

(End)

I know crappy place to stop. But I thought I've kept you all waiting long enough just post what I have already and get it over with – I really am sorry for taking so long with updating!

Also thanks to all my reviewers, I personally didn't think I would get much…

Right-o, so the story is starting to take a different spin (if you noticed the new summary) and it will be more about crazy-ness one never thought managed – but not stupid. Example; a Days of our lives take

**Shudders** who ever thought of the soap operas concept much less the story lines must have been picked on as a child, I swear it.

Anyways, so none of that mumbo jumbo crap – okie?

And just to let you know THIS WILL BE **BULMA/GOKU!** … just thought I might stress the point once more.

Once again thank you everyone who reviewed and keep doing so please (**Review button:** click me! Click me! You know you want to…)

Love you all lots! And if you don't like DBZ so much (which I wonder how could you not?) then check out my other stories – not that I'm self-promoting or anything… **twitches**

Bye!

Vampira


End file.
